Forever and Always
by Sleepydreamer97
Summary: In a hidden lab used for illegal animal testing, Danny and her brothers were subjected to torture. Injected with mutagen and exposed to different animal DNA, the siblings were transformed into mutants with powers beyond belief. The siblings soon escape and fly to New York where they meet the turtles and a romance forms between Danny and Raphael. The story follows the 2014 movie.
1. Chapter 1

Fire burned everywhere. Screams filled the room as the fire engulfed the other test subjects. I had grown to care for the kids that lived in the cages next to me and seeing them get burned alive made my heart break. I frantically searched for a way out as I tore the door to my cage off its hinges. Fire surrounded me and I knew I had to get out before the building collapsed. It was then that I spotted a hole in the ceiling. It was big enough to climb through and was right over a table that was clear of fire. I started for the table, but heard cries for help behind me. I turned and saw two cages, each with a little boy staring at me from behind the bars.

"Please! Don't leave us here!"

One of the boys, a little brown haired boy with wolf ears, reached his hand out towards me. Tears were streaming down his smoke covered face. I couldn't leave someone like him to die a horrible painful death. I ran over to the cages, barely dodging debris that was falling, and broke the cages open. The boys, both with wolf ears and matching tails, buried their faces into my stomach, crying with fear. I held them close, rubbing their backs in an attempt to calm them down.

"Ok. You have to be brave now. There's a hole in the ceiling that will let us get out of here."

The boys looked at me, unsure, but then they slowly started for the hole. I followed close behind, making sure to help the boys when they needed it. The boys climbed onto the table and I helped them both climb through the hole. A couple minutes later, I emerged from the hole onto the roof. Stars filled the sky and a light wind was blowing, ruffling our lab gowns.

"We have to fly now. I know we can do it because the scientists taught us. Are you ready?"

The boys looked scared, their wolf ears flattened against their heads and their tails tucked between their legs. But they gathered themselves together, nodding before running for the edge of the building. I held my breath as they jumped, disappearing over the edge. Then, to my relief, they both soared up into the night sky. Looking down into the hole one last time, I sighed before running for the edge. I jumped into the night sky, my wings cutting through the air as I flew up to join the boys. Once we were together, we flew away from the burning building that had been our prison for so many years.

~Time Skip(1 year)~

NORMAL P.O.V

Raphael walked through the sewers, muttering to himself about his brothers. He and Leonardo had had another argument that ended with Raphael leaving. At least now, Raphael had a place to go whenever he left the lair. Ever since he met Danny and her brothers, Raphael felt like he had two families.

As Raphael approached the door to Danny's lair, he heard angry voices from inside. It had to be around ten at night, way past the bedtime Danny had set for her brothers. Ever since Raphael had brought a TV over, Nicky wanted to watch movies all the time.

"GO TO BED NOW !"

"NO! I wanna stay up and watch Robocop again."

"You've already watched it four times in a row. It's time for bed."

Raphael stood by the door, smirking as he listened to the argument between the siblings. Growls and snarls erupted from the other side, making Raphael nervous. He decided it was time to end the argument and knocked on the door. The growling stopped immediately and was followed by groans and grumbles. Raphael slowly opened the door and walked in. He saw a glimpse of black fur and then smooth skin as Danny morphed back from her wolf form.

"Hey, Danny."

Danny turned and smiled at Raph, grateful for some company that didn't argue with what she said.

"Hey, Raph. Did you, um, hearing anything?"

Raph nodded slightly, making Danny groan with embarrassment. She hated it when Raph visited and she was arguing with her brothers.

"Sorry you had to hear that. Nicky wanted to watch Robocop again, but it was way past his bedtime and…" Danny sighed and plopped down on the couch. Raph smirked and joined Danny. He had made the couch himself so it was big enough for him to sit on comfortably. Danny scooched over and snuggled into Raph's side. He held her close and they sat like that for a bit.

"I like it when you come over. You keep my sanity in check after dealing with those two."

Raph chuckled and rubbed Danny's shoulder. He knew exactly how she felt. Raph looked over at Danny and smiled to himself. It was a strange thought for him, but he thought that Danny looked innocent and adorable. She wore an oversized gray hoodie, a pair of recycled jean shorts and a pair of black converse. When Raph first met Danny, all she had for clothing was a stained gown, similar to what patients of insane asylums would wear. Raph gathered what he could for clothing, mostly things that people had thrown away. But Danny didn't mind.

"So...do you want to watch a movie? I'm sure you have some time."

Raph looked down at Danny, who was looking at him with her shining blue eyes. Man, he loved those eyes.

"Sure."

Danny's eyes lit up and she looked excited.

"Awesome! I found a new movie while I was out the other night."

Danny got up and exchanged Robocop for the new movie. From what Raph saw of the box, he guessed the movie had to do with sharks.

"This movie sounds great. It's called Deep Blue Sea. The box said it had to do with sharks at a research center, which is in the middle of the ocean, that go crazy and attack the scientists during a storm."

Danny settled back into her spot on the couch, snuggling into Raph as the movie started. Raph looked at Danny, loving the way the TV light reflected off her soft skin, before turning to watch the movie.

Halfway through the movie, Danny started to fidget. Raph thought she was just adjusting the sweater, but Danny fidgeted more and more. Finally, Raph looked over and saw that it wasn't the sweater that was bothering Danny, but the metal collar around her neck.

"You really need to get that thing off. It's too tight. Your brothers have theirs off so why don't you?"

Danny huffed with annoyance. "Don't you think I've tried to get this off myself?! Everytime I try, I get shocked and the shocks aren't like your average dog collar. They're much more intensified."

Danny sat up and sat with her arms crossed. She was upset at Raph because she had explained to him many times before why she couldn't take the shock collar off. He knew that and felt bad about making Danny upset.

"Sorry. It's just that...I'm worried about what might happen if it stays on any longer."

Danny looked at Raph, knowing that he was right. It made her scared to think of what could happen if the collar _did_ stay on any longer. She slightly flung herself on Raph and hugged him tight. Tears pricked her eyes and Danny started to cry. Raph sat still, not knowing what to do at first, but slowly, he wrapped his arms around Danny. He wanted to make her feel better since he didn't like seeing her upset.

"Hey...I'm sorry for makin' you cry. It's just that I really am worried about you with that collar on. For once in my life, I have something that I care about and I don't wanna lose it."

Danny didn't say anything. Instead, she moved from hugging Raph's waist to sitting in his lap. Danny curled up and rested her head in the crook of Raph's neck. Raph held her close, resting his head against Danny's.


	2. Chapter 2

Raph snuck out of the lair, making sure his brothers weren't following. When all was clear, Raph made his way to Danny's lair. Gunfire and yells sounded from the other side of the door. But Raph sensed that something was wrong. Danny and her brothers usually talked during movies. Instead, Raph heard worried voices. Not wanting to wait to see what was wrong, Raph entered the lair and was horrified by what he saw. Danny was on the floor and didn't appear to be breathing. Johnny and Nicky were huddled together in the corner, terrified.

"What happened?"

Raph tried to keep calm as he knew what really happened. It was the damn collar on Danny. It had gotten too tight.

"We found her like this. We were playing and then we heard a thud and came down and found Danny on the floor."

Raph nodded as he thought of what he had to do. The only person who could get the collar off was Donatello and Raph knew that by bringing Danny to the lair, his relationship with her would be revealed. Raph huffed as he decided he had to bring her to the lair. He would deal with the consequences later. Carefully, Raph picked Danny up bridal-style and walked out into the tunnel.

"Follow me."

Raph knew Nicky and Johnny would follow without having to look back. He had his mind set on helping Danny before it was too late.

"Don't worry, Danny. Helps on the way."

"Donnie! I need help!"

Raph placed Danny on the table in the needle room, brushing her hair away from her face as he checked her pulse. It was barely there, but it was there. Nicky and Johnny crouched at the side of the table, looking between Raph and their unconscious sister.

" Is she gonna wake up?"

Raph looked at Nicky, his golden eyes meeting golden eyes. Raph couldn't lie to the kid without knowing himself if Danny was going to wake up.

"I don't know, Nick."

Nicky looked sad and then looked terrified. Raph saw that Nicky was looking at something behind him and knew his brothers had entered the needle room. The moment that Raph had dreaded had finally arrived.

"Raph? What's the emergency?"

Raph slowly turned to face his brother, revealing Danny. Nicky and Johnny had crouched down lower, out of sight.

"Raphael? Who is that girl? Why did you bring a human down to the lair?"

Raph felt the usual anger he felt when Leo questioned him, but stronger. He kept his breathing calm, but glared at his brother.

"She's not just a girl, Leo." Raph paused and cleared his throat, nervous about Leo's reaction. "She's… my girlfriend… and she needs help. Donnie?"

Raph ignored the look of disbelief on Leo's face and looked at his purple-clad brother. As always, Donnie looked nervous about being put into a situation and slowly walk up. He looked at Danny warily, a little scared of being near a "human".

"Wh-what's the problem?"

Raph sighed with relief, seeing that Donnie was going to help after all. "It's this damn collar on her neck. It's suffocating her. You need to get it off."

Donnie looked at the collar. He tried to see if he could get a finger in between, but he couldn't. He frowned and looked closer. He grew a little concerned when he saw blood around Danny's neck. There were marks where Danny clawed at the collar, trying to get it off herself.

"Alright. I'll try to get the collar off."

Raph nodded a thanks to Donnie, who had started to scan the collar. His goggles let him know that the collar was a modified shock collar and that there was a panel on the front where the collar could be deactivated. But Donnie had to be careful. If he made one wrong move, the collar could malfunction and electrocute Danny to death. Donnie started to shake with the heavy weight that was on his shoulders, realizing how big the ordeal was.

RAPH P.O.V

"Alright. Raph, I need you to remove the sweater so I can have better access to the power panel."

I nodded and worked on getting Danny's sweater off. I carefully lifted her up and pulled the sweater over her head. Her wings were warm from being covered for so long. I gently brushed the feathers down and laid Danny back down on the table. I turned to Donnie, who looked surprised, but immediately began work on the collar. I backed up enough to give him the room he needed and stood by Leo. He looked just as surprised as Donnie.

"Still think she's just some human girl, Leo?"

He turned to me, not saying anything, but I could see that he was sorry. I looked over at Donnie, who was busy getting the collar turned off. I knew it wouldn't do me any good to watch, so I decided to take care of Danny's brothers. They had moved away from the table and were huddled together, off to the side. They looked petrified and that made my hope that Danny would be alright stronger. I walked over to the boys and picked them up. They may have been tall for their age, but they were still small enough to carry. I had picked them up before, so it wasn't new to them.

I carried them out to the living room and set them down on the couch. Seeing that it was late, I assumed they hadn't had dinner yet. So, I went to the kitchen and grabbed some pizza. I didn't really care if Mikey was gonna complain or not. He would get over it. I brought the pizza out to the boys and set it on the couch between them. They dug in instantly.

Time seemed to pass by slowly. I wasn't sure how much time had passed before Donnie said he was done. I ran to the needle room, my heart racing. I stopped when I entered and slowly approached the table. Donnie moved aside so I could see Danny. She was still out cold, but she was breathing normally again. I felt an unseen weight lift off my shoulders. Donnie shuffled awkwardly and then left. I kneeled down next to the table and brushed Danny's hair aside. A bruise had formed around her neck and some scratch marks were starting to heal. A moan escaped Danny's lips and her head tilted a little. I looked at her face and sure enough, her eyes opened slowly. I missed those blue orbs and smiled as Danny slowly came to.

"Wh-where am I?"

"You're in the needle room in my home. You're gonna be alright."

She looked at me with squinted eyes. The light was a little bright to new eyes, so I wasn't concerned.

"Hey, Danny. How ya feeling?"

"A little light headed and my neck hurts a little, but other than that, I just feel tired."

I leaned forward and kissed Danny's forehead. She smiled a little. We then waited a bit before we both agreed Danny could sit up. She looked around, taking in the details of the lair.

"So...this is the great lair you keep telling me about."

"The one and only. Pretty neat, huh?"

"Yeah. So much bigger than mine."

Danny's eyes went wide with worry. "Johnny? Nicky? Where are they? They must be terrified."

I put my hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "Hey. Danny, look at me. The boys are alright. I brought them with me when I carried you here. They're in the living room. Don't worry. I took care of them."

Danny calmed down and smiled. She then hugged me. "Thanks, Raph. You're the best."

I hugged Danny back, feeling a lot better now that she was alright. A cough from behind broke us apart. I looked behind me to see Leo standing in the doorway.

"Now that things are under control, do you mind explaining what's going on? Who is she and how do you know her?"

I groaned a bit. I didn't really want to explain to Leo why I knew Danny, but I knew if I didn't, he would just nag me about it later. I took a deep breath before turning to Leo.

"This is Danny. The two boys in the living room are her brothers, Johnny and Nicky. They're all mutants like us. Danny takes care of her brothers by herself. After I met her, I helped out with them, but after awhile we...got together and have been ever since. If you have anything to say against that, say it now."

Leo looked at me and then looked at Danny. I was feeling a bit protective at that point and stood in front of her. He seemed to think about the situation. Leo opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by a sharp cough. Everyone froze, me included. I didn't think that Sensei was done with his mediation, but he was and was standing right behind Leo. He didn't look happy and I got a bad feeling in my gut.

"What is going on here?"

Master Splinter stepped around Leo and looked around at everyone. When his eyes found Danny, I swear I never saw him look so mad. He glared at Danny, who whined and shrunk down.

"A human!? In our home!? WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!?"


	3. Chapter 3

I could feel everyone's eyes fall on me. If there was one thing Master Splinter told us over and over, it was to never let humans know we exist. We weren't allowed to leave the lair at all, which is what I had been doing to see Danny. I knew that I would've had to tell Splinter about Danny eventually, but I didn't think it would be now. I felt my breathing speed up a little as fear crept through me, which was unusual for me. I looked over at Leo to see if he could help me out, but his face told me that I was on my own. The room was silent, a little too silent and Splinter didn't like it.

"WELL!? WHO LET THE HUMAN INTO OUR HOME!?"

Splinter wasn't going to give us anymore time. I had to tell him now. I shuffled around before clearing my throat.

"Uh...I brought her in...Sensei."

Splinter snapped his attention to me. "You brought her in, Raphael?"

His voice wasn't loud anymore, sort of low and cool, and I was scared. Splinter could be unpredictable and the cool voice only made the anticipation worse. Splinter walked over slowly.

"So...you thought it was a good idea to bring a human into our home, the home that is supposed to be secret, the home that humans aren't supposed to know about…"

I felt my body shaking a little as I took a breath. "Yes, S-Sensei, but I can explain, see-"

I was cut off as Splinter wrapped his tail around my leg and flung me out of the room. He may not look like it, but Splinter was strong. I landed hard in the living room. I quickly glanced over at the couch and saw that Johnny and Nicky were gone, but I saw a flash of color behind the couch. The boys were hiding in the back. I was glad they were hiding, but that was cut short as I was grabbed by my leg again. This time I was lifted off the ground and thrown into the kitchen. I slammed into the island and for a second, I think I heard my shell crack. I knew I was getting what I deserved, but I just wished that Sensei would let me explain. Sensei threw me around the living room a few more times and then threw me into the weapons wall. By then my whole body hurt. If I could, I would have fought back against Splinter, but I couldn't, never would I fight back against Splinter. Panting and wincing, I looked up to see Splinter standing a little ways away from me. His tail was flicking and I could tell that he was going to use it on me again. The tail whipped out towards me and I braced myself, expecting to be thrown again.

"NO! STOP IT!"

A growl erupted, followed by a gasp from Splinter. I opened my eyes to see a large black wolf standing in front of me. Donnie would say that it was an anthropomorphic wolf or a humanoid, one of those, but either way, it was Danny. I rarely saw her in her wolf form, mostly because she saw no need to change unless she had to separate her brothers when they fought. Danny stood in front of me, growling and baring her teeth. She had Master Splinters tail in her hand, or paw, whatever it's called, and was glaring at Splinter.

"Danny…"

Her eyes flicked down at me for a second and I saw that she felt bad about what she was doing. Danny quickly looked back at Splinter and let go of his tail. She looked at Splinter, daring him to make a move. Sensei seemed to have changed a bit and had the look he usually had when he was thinking something through. It was hard to tell exactly what he was thinking and that made me a little scared. Sensei looked at Danny for a moment before slowly looking at me.

"Raphael? What is this?"

"I tried to tell you, Sensei. Danny may look like a normal human girl, but she's not. She's like us, a mutant. I brought her here because she needed help. She escaped from a science lab with her brothers."

Splinter pricked his ears in curiosity. "Her brothers? There's more?"

"Yes, Sensei. They're mutants too."

"Where are they?"

Danny let out a bark and looked towards the living room. In a few seconds, Johnny and Nicky were in the room. Danny changed back to normal and knelt down, arms out. When the boys saw her, they ran straight into her arms. Their tails were tucked in and their ears were back. They hugged Danny like they would lose her if they let go. Danny let out her wings and wrapped them around her brothers, like a hug. It was at that moment that I realized Danny didn't have her sweater on. It was torn to shreds when she changed. I looked at Splinter and saw his eyes soften. He smiled and I saw that he finally saw the truth.

"I apologize for everything I have done. Please forgive me."

Danny looked at me and then looked at Splinter. She let go of her brothers and walked over to him. Sensei had been looking at the ground, but looked up in slight surprise when Danny approached him. Danny smiled and then hugged Sensei. He looked stunned, but hugged Danny back. It made me happy to see my father and girlfriend embracing each other. Now everything could go on like it used to. Danny had a bigger family and Sensei had three new students to teach. Possibly even three new children to call his own.


	4. Chapter 4

~Time Skip(1 year)~

NORMAL P.O.V

The sounds of the city echoed through the night as Danny flew through the sky. Master Splinter allowed Danny to go out two nights a week, as long as she told him she was going out first. After moving in with the turtles, Danny and her brothers had to adjust to the rules of the lair. That included staying underground, at least, it mostly applied to Johnny and Nicky. Since Danny was used to going above ground, Splinter didn't think it was fair that her privileges had to be taken away, thus their agreement came into play.

Danny landed on a nearby roof, giving her wings a rest. She breathed in the city air, enjoying the scents that wafted around her. _This is the place to be. No cages or evil scientists poking you with needles. Just a loving family, open skies and all the pizza you can eat. _Danny laughed at her thought. New York really _was _the pace to be. She and her brothers could live their lives they way they wanted and didn't have to worry about their past. But the slight thought of the past sent shivers down Danny's spine. _I would be dead if I hadn't escaped. Johnny and Nicky would be dead as well. _Tears threatened to fall as various memories resurfaced.

_**~Flashbacks~**_

"_We're just going for a little ride."_

_Danny didn't know why her foster mom, Georgia, took her out in the middle of the night, but she didn't care. Car rides usually meant ice cream and playgrounds. Danny sat in her carseat and looked out the window, smiling. After a bit, she fell asleep, but was woken up when the car stopped. Danny looked out, expecting to see a playground or ice cream place, but there wasn't. All there was was darkness and trees. Danny frowned and looked at Georgia, who was outside. She seemed to be waiting for someone. Danny looked outside and soon saw a van pull up. Georgia came around and took her out. Danny held on as Georgia approached a man who was waiting by his car._

"_Here she is. Just like we discussed."_

_The man looked at Danny for a bit before smiling and handing Georgia a small rectangular piece of paper._

"_Here is the check I promised."_

_Georgia gave Danny to the man, which Danny didn't like, and walked away towards her car. Danny started to get scared and fussed a bit._

"_Gigi!"_

_Georgia looked back once before getting into her car. Danny watched as Georgia drove away. Danny cried out and struggled against the man, who just held on tightly as he walked to the back of his van. He opened the trunk and placed Danny into a metal cage. He locked the door before shutting the trunk. Danny cried out, terrified at being alone and in the dark. She didn't understand why her foster mom gave her away, but how could she. Danny was only three._

_Another nightmare disturbed Danny's sleep. It was the same as it always was. Mazes and shots and tests...all kinds of awful things. The worst part was that Danny felt the pain from everything all over again. No matter how loud she screamed, the pain just intensified and continued. Danny wanted it all to end. Then, just when she thought the pain couldn't get any worse, Danny woke up. But it wasn't the nightmare that woke her up, it was the sound of someone approaching. _

"_Put them over there. We'll start testing tomorrow."_

_Danny looked over at the new arrivals and saw that they were just little boys. About the same age she was when she was brought to the lab seven years before. Like her, they were crying, but they were starting to fall asleep. Danny felt bad for the boys. Like Danny, they would learn what it was like to be tortured day after day by people who only thought of them as test things. _

_**~Flashbacks End~**_

Sounds of gunfire and screaming people brought Danny out of her thoughts. Looking down, she saw that tons of people were running out of the subway. _What is going on? Another Foot Clan attack? I'd better get a closer look. _Danny ran across a few rooftops till she was right above the subway entrance.

"You guys seeing this?".

"Yeah. We're seeing it, Babe."

Danny smiled at the nickname Raph had for her.

"Surveillance up-links are showing heavy, heavy Foot Clan activity at the Broad Street platform."

Danny listened as she heard the brothers talking about what she had guessed through her earpiece, which had been made by Donatello. The Foot were attacking the subway. Danny watched the scene below, waiting for Raph or Leo to tell her to move in. But then Danny shook her head in disbelief.

"I don't believe it. Hehe. Idiot."

"What's wrong, Danny."

Danny heard the concern in her boyfriend's voice. "Apparently screaming people are an invitation to go see what the matter is. I'm gonna go down, see what this girl is up to."

"Be careful, Babe. We'll be there in bit."

"But you know we're not supposed to go above ground."

"We've done this before. We started something, we got to finish it."

Danny nodded, agreeing with Raph. She believed the Foot had to be brought to justice. She felt it when she attacked the Foot at the docks with Raph.

"Meet you guys down there."

"Stay hidden until you hear us."

"Got it."

"We know you're out there! If you don't surrender, we start executing hostages!"

Danny stiffened. She had to fight the urge to run out and started swinging. _Control yourself. You are a ninja. You are a shadow. Keep it together. _Danny waited, still as a statue. A train entered and with it, Danny's cue.

"All aboard!"

The leader of the Foot shouted out something and then the lights went out. Danny took the opportunity and ran in, attacking the nearest Foot soldier. It seemed like total chaos in the subway. Shots were fired and Foot soldiers were screaming. Danny changed into her wolf form and joined Raph, fighting off Foot after Foot. Soon, the Foot were out and tied up.

"Let's go! Let's move!"

Danny followed Raph as he followed his brothers up out of the subway through a construction tube. The tube led out of the subway and up a building above to the roof. Everyone was pumped from the action. Danny was still in wolf form, but was too pumped to change back to normal.

"_That was awesome. It felt so good to finally punch something that wasn't a dummy in the lair."_

"Oh, yeah! That's what I am talking about. This is our city! These are our streets!"

Danny gave a short bark of agreement, which made the turtles smile with her. "_Ooh, yeah! Did you see that guy's jaw connect with the concrete?"_

Donnie nodded in response. "He'll be drinking out of a sippy cup for months!"

Danny growled, like a laugh for her in wolf form. She saw Raph looked at her with a smile. Raphael was glad to see that Danny was enjoying herself.

"Ah, that's what I am talking about, fellas. Like shadows in the night. Completely unseen."

Right as everyone went to high-five, a bright light flashed, causing Danny and the turtles to freeze. Danny looked at the brothers, eyes only.

"_What's that?"_

Donnie, being the smart one and the one who usually had the answers for everything, answered the question that seemed to be on everyone's mind. "By my calculations, it's a girl."

"Are we gonna kill her?"

"_What?!"_ Danny looked at Mikey, thinking he was insane for even suggesting something like that. But Mikey responded like usual. "With kindness!"

Danny mentally rolled her eyes. Now was not the time for suggesting stupid ideas. A human had just taken their picture, which meant they had been seen. Danny looked at Raph and he could see the fear in her eyes.

"I got this."

Leo tried to get Raph to stop by calling after him, but that didn't stop him. Raph threw some sort of chain over the roof edge and it wrapped around the girl on the fire escape. With a pull, Raph pulled the girl over the edge.

DANNY P.O.V

I winced a little when the girl hit the roof. Raph pulled her hard and she really came flying. I looked at her as she held her arm, but had a sudden realization. She was the idiot who ran into the subway when everyone else was running out of it. I had to hold my muzzle to keep from bursting out in laughter. _This is unbelievable. This girl must be asking to get caught. First, she gets caught by the Foot and now she gets caught by five mutants that are know ninjutsu. Sheesh._

"If you don't give me the camera, I am going to-"

"Enough! Back off, Raph."

I guess I was a little lost in my thoughts because when I tuned in, Leo was interrupting Raph as he was trying to act all big and tough. Raph was annoyed as usual, but backed off. He stood next to me and I leaned against him with my arms crossed. When I was in wolf form, I was about as tall as Raph, maybe a couple inches shorter. Raph draped his arm over my shoulder. I looked at Raph before a bit, earning a smile. When I looked back over, I saw the girl bump into Mikey. Boy, did she look scared.

"No, no, no, no. Whoa. Whoa. Chill. It's just a mask. See? Don't freak out. Right?"

_Nope. _The girl had reached her limit of surprises. Her eyes rolled into her head and she fell. _Gee, Mikey. You're a real lady killer. _Mikey looked back and gave a little chuckle. Raph just sighed and shook his head.

"Guys, please! Come on. Give her some air."

The girl, who we discovered was named April O'Neil, came to. Donnie was making sure she was ok at the request of Leo. He wanted to make sure she didn't have a head injury from the fall. Mikey was being, well, Mikey and asking stupid questions and Raph was wondering why we were still around. I was wondering the same thing. I started to get worried that Master Splinter would notice that we were gone. Well, would notice that the turtles were gone. They weren't allowed to go above ground unlike me, but I had a curfew and it had already gone by. Sensei didn't like it when I stayed out past my curfew.

"What are you?"

My ears pricked at the question. If it were up to me and Raph, we would have left April hanging, but Leo just had to start talking and that made Raph, Donnie and Mikey answer too.

"Well, Miss, uh, we're ninjas."

"We're mutants."

"Well, technically, we're turtles."

"Oh, and we're teenagers! But we can still have adult conversations."

April stood up and I could see that she was trying to put together the pieces of information that she had heard. "Wait, wait, wait. So...You're...Ninja, mutant, turtle, teenagers?"

Donnie and I were thinking the same thing, but he beat me to it. "Well, when you put it like that, it sounds ridiculous!" I nodded with agreement. April looked at me and I saw her eyes go wide again. Apparently, she hadn't noticed the giant humanoid wolf in armor standing among four giant turtles. I growled at her, seeing the mixed look in her eyes. Horror, disbelief, slight disgust...that made me mad. My ears went back and I bared my teeth. Raph nudged me a little, making me resist the urge to lunge. I looked at him and he nodded, understanding how I felt.

"See, she's looking at us like we're freaks. I bet that's why you took our picture, wasn't it? Show your friends?" Raph jumped down and walked over, holding up the phone that we got off April. "Looking for this?"

"Don't break it. No, no, no. Please." April started to plead for her phone and I started to grin, all for breaking it, but Leo just had to step in and ruin the fun.

"How many times do I have to tell you? We don't break things, we fix them. Donnie already wiped the phone, genius. Problem solved, moving on."

I growled and walked over next to Raph. "_And who put you in charge?"_

Raph looked at me a little and I saw the slight grin he had on his face. When it came to sides, I took Raph's all the way, which sometimes surprised him. Leo looked at me and stepped closer, invading my space.

"You know who did."

I looked away, feeling ashamed and scared that I had challenged Leo. That came from my wolf genes and the whole "pack pecking order" thing that wolves have. My ears went back and a small whine emanated in my throat. Even my tail went between my legs a little. I heard a grunt come from Raph and could feel the anger that was building up inside him. He didn't like it when Leo scared me and always felt the need to step up and defend me. I thought for a second he was gonna swing at Leo, but Donnie entered and took Leo's thoughts off the situation.

"Leonardo, if we want to make it home before Master, we gotta hustle."

Leo turned his attention back to April. Raph glared at Leo before turning his attention to me. He wouldn't let his brothers see it, but his eyes softened and a small smile spread. I was the only one who saw the soft side of Raph.

"You alright?"

"_Yeah. I'm fine. I just wish Leo would stop acting like an alpha wannabe."_

Raph chuckled a little. "I know how you feel."

"We're on the move, Raphael."

Raph grunted, but obeyed Leo. I sighed, glad we were finally leaving. Now, we just had to get back home before Master Splinter. With one last look at April, I ran after the guys. They were hollering and whooping and just having a great time. I joined in with a howl as I ran on all fours. It may look weird, but I actually ran faster on all four than when I ran on my legs. I jumped off the roof after Raph, falling through an open man-hole. We all ran through the sewer tunnel and it was great. That is, until the brothers decided to jump into the smaller tunnel at the same time. It was worse for me because I was behind the turtles and was running too fast. I tried to slow down, but ended up skidding into the wall with a yelp.

"You ok, Danny?"

"_Peachy."_

NORMAL P.O.V

While the turtles struggled to get themselves out of their tight situation, April O'Neil frantically searched through her closet. She finally found a box that contained notes from her father and small video tapes. April went through the video footage, watching herself as a little girl in her father's lab. She saw a rat, whom she called Splinter. After, she saw clips of four baby box turtles. Their names were Raphael, Donatello, Leonardo and Michelangelo. April put together the information from the videos with the names of the vigilantes from the roof and realized they were the same.

"I knew it. The vigilante, I saw him. I saw them! I saw them. I have known them since I was a little girl. They were my pets. They were my childhood pets, and they were named after Italian Renaissance painters."

April was positive she was correct, but her roommate thought otherwise. Taylor was actually scared. "Mom, I want to move back home."

DANNY P.O.V

"Is he here?"

The brothers got themselves unstuck and we were finally entering the lair. Everyone was looking around, keeping an open eye for Master Splinter. It was important that we weren't discovered. If we were caught, we would be sent to the Ha'shi.

"Donnie?"

Leo looked to Donnie and so did I. Donnie looked around with his fancy goggles. "My thermal scans indicate there's a 74% variable that there's a 61% chance he's not-"

"That he's not here, guys. That he's not here."

"Mikey! Watch it."

Mikey came up so fast that he bumped into me, making me ram into Raph. Even though I was my normal form, I still growled. Leo shot me a warning glance, making me smile in apology. I was a little loud.

"Okay. Fall in, quietly."

I fell in after Raph, breathing quietly and stepping lightly. Everything was quiet, minus the loud thud Mikey made when he landed.

"Mikey. Shhhh."

Mikey didn't even bother to apologize. "So, guys, if it wasn't already obvious with that girl, dibs."

"Shhhh." Everyone wanted Mikey to be quiet. He was never quiet when you wanted him to. We had reached the weapons and were starting to put our weapons away when Leo addressed us.

"If Master Splinter catches us, he'll send us back to the Ha'shi."

"I ain't going back to the Ha'shi."

"Every time we're in the Ha'shi, it's because of you." Leo shoved Raph and Raph nudged Leo back with his arm. "Well, bro, you won't have to worry about me dragging you down anymore."

Mikey was curious about what Raph meant and soon after, the brothers were arguing. I tried to get them to stop and quiet down, afraid that we were gonna get caught by Master Splinter. They stopped after a bit, but my stomach dropped when I heard Donnie.

"Guys. We got a bogey."

I couldn't move and neither could the brothers. I looked at Raph and I could see that he looked just as scared as I was, which was unusual for him. The next thing I knew, Leo was on the ground. That made everyone spin around and face Sensei, who looked mad.

"Where have you been?"

Raph tried to say something, but Splinter lashed out and wrapped his tail around Raph's throat. Sensei actually lifted Raph a good few inches off the ground before dropping him. Master Splinter put the spotlight on me, shaking me to my core. I wanted to get away and went on the first thought in my mind.

"Uh, I gotta go check on Johnny and Nicky."

I started to fast walk away, but I was knocked off my feet. I hit the concrete hard, wincing, but it wasn't exactly that bad. I also landed in Raph's lap and he immediately pulled me close, as if he was getting ready to protect me from Splinter again.

"Enough! You disobeyed a direct order. Why did you go above ground? What happened?"

No one met Splinter's gaze and stayed silent. No one was going to tell Splinter what happened. When Sensei saw that we we're gonna stay silent, he nodded.

"Very Well. If that's how it's going to be, to the Ha'shi!"

I let my head fall against Raph as a groan escaped my lips. "Shit."


End file.
